Regrets
by Rinharr
Summary: Era una excusa, una simple excusa para lograr que Karkat caiga rendido a mis pies, pero todo fue al revés. AU [Humanstuck] [JohnxKarkat, KarkatxJohn]


**[Saltar las letras negras si usted ya quiere comenzar a leer el fic]**

**¡Hola a todos! Les habla nuevamente Rinharr.**

**Este es mi primer one-shot de Homestuck, ya que hace relativamente poco que comencé a leer el webcomic (y en español, porque mi inglés es pésimo), ¡pero esta es una de las parejas que más me gusta!**

**En sí, tengo muchos más proyectos de fics similares a este, pero tal vez algunos sean más extensos, otros más cortos, depende de cómo me encuentre de tiempo libre.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Andrew Hussie. Yo los tomo simplemente prestados para hacer mis historias. **

**Para que no se pierdan en la lectura, los "**_-…-_**" indican un salto en el tiempo que transcurre la historia y en la situación, para no extender tanto algunas partes innecesarias. Siempre los saltos serán hacía el futuro, no como un "_flashback"_.**

**Y sin más, ¡a leer!**

**[Este fic es navideño, por lo cual puede tomarse como un "regalo" para ustedes.]**

* * *

¡_Este plan es simplemente perfecto! _pensó John Egbert, un chico, o mejor dicho "hombre" ya que hacía poco que había llegado a los 18 años.

¿Cuál era su plan? Darle de probar un "elixir milagroso" a su amigo desde hace un par de años, Karkat. Todo, absolutamente todo, para ganarle en un videojuego de consola y grabarlo, para luego subirlo en internet.

En parte era venganza, ya que el "gruñón" de su amigo le había jugado una broma hace un año y medio cuando él estaba totalmente en estado de borrachera. Lo que le hizo fue decirle la iniciativa de declararse a otro amigo, Dave, y hacer que se vuelva homosexual por esa noche.

John paso meses y meses perfeccionando su plan. Quería que saliera a la perfección, ya que Karkat era jodidamente astuto y no se dejaba manipular por nada ni nadie.

Pero también estuvo varios días estancado, sin ideas nuevas, hasta que sus otros amigos lo ayudaron en su "pequeña" pero abismal venganza.

Cada uno le tenía un poco de rencor al chico con ojeras y de mal humor, ya que además de hacerle bromas a John, también les hacía a todos los demás. Y para peor, no eran bromas livianas ni agradables…

El chico de pelo negro, anteojos y ojos azules tomo las distintas estrategias y opiniones de sus amigos e ideo ese plan tan macabro que ni el mismísimo Satanás hubiera podido redactar.

**-…-**

Desde que John logró dar por acabado el resumen de la venganza, pasaron un par de meses, hasta que se hizo Diciembre.

Era noche buena, otra noche buena con amigos, algo de alcohol y peleas que acababan en risas.

-¡Les deseo una feliz navidad, hijos de perra! – Gamzee, otro que formaba parte del circulo amistoso de John, levanto la copa con champagne y la choco con las de todos los demás, derramando bebida alcohólica por todo el mantel que cubría la mesa.

Allí, en esa mesa, estaban Karkat, el ya mencionado Gamzee, Terezi, Dave, Rose y Jade; sin olvidarnos de John. Ellos forjaban esa hermosa noche buena que daba todo su esplendor en las épocas festivas, cuando todos podían viajar hacía la casa de John y contar anécdotas que no se pudieron contar por medio de mensajes de texto o el chat.

Los tres primeros amigos de John fueron Dave, Rose y Jade. Luego, cuando entraron en estudios avanzados, Dave conoció a Terezi, John a Karkat y Jade a Gamzee, los cuales rápidamente se unieron también a la "familia" de amigos.

**-…-**

Ya eran las dos de la mañana.

Todos estaban fuera viendo como los fuegos artificiales estallaban en el oscuro cielo de la ciudad.

-¡Los estallidos se oyen preciosos! – Comentó Terezi, la cual era ciega por una razón algo… Particular.

Aunque, por suerte, allí estaba Dave para hacer que ella imaginará todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Desde el color de la hierba hasta de que provenía un sonido u otro, todo era visto desde los ojos de Dave y era transmitido hacía el cerebro de Terezi por medio de palabras.

**-…-**

-Nos veremos el año que viene… - Mencionó Dave antes de retirarse del hall principal, mientras que se acomodaba la bufanda para que tapara su mentón. - ¿Verdad, Jade?

-¡Así es! – Contesto la carismática chica, cerrando los ojos y formando una agradable sonrisa.

-Así que, no hay por qué estar tristes, ¡los jodidos milagros harán que nos volvamos a ver! – Agregó Gamzee, tan peculiar como siempre.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Así es! – Contestó John y abrazo a todos, incluyendo a Karkat ya que sabe que a él no le agrada el contacto físico y simplemente lo hizo para molestarlo un poco.

**-…-**

Cuando todos se retiraron, empezaba la idea para el plan maestro.

John rió macabramente por lo bajo, evitando que Karkat le oiga desde el living.

En sí, Karkat era el único que pasaba todos los días del año en la casa de John, a pesar de que él tiene casa propia pero estaba y está ocupada por uno de sus primos.

Y esa sería una explicación para darse cuenta de que John conoce más que a nadie a Karkat.

En la cocina, el chico de ojos azulados y de grandes incisivos preparo los ingredientes para el elixir, el cual nunca le mencionó a nadie, y menos a Karkat.

Fue una receta que saco de una página algo extraña pero que parecía convincente.

Debía mezclar un poco de bebida con alcohol, un poco de esencia de vainilla para hacer que el aroma se torne agradable y atraiga al que lo vaya a beber y bastante vodka.

Cuando termino la mezcla y ya se dirigía al living para dársela a su amigo, pudo visualizar un paquete de "ositos gominola" o de "gomitas".

_¡Es verdad!, a Karkat le encantan esos dulces… _ se dijo en su mente y detuvo sus pasos.

Cambio de idea y sumergió a los ositos en el "elixir", y luego los dejo en la nevera.

Sabía que los ositos absorberían el líquido porque también lo leyó por ahí. Su plan se estaba tornando más audaz aún…

**PoV John**

Uní mis manos macabramente… Este plan era simplemente… ¡BRILLANTE!

Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta que daba al living y pude ver que Karkat estaba muy aburrido sentado en el sofá viendo televisión.

Él siempre veía programas mierdosos que ni a mí me llegaban a gustar, pero en cuanto me quejaba de ello siempre me gritaba y me decía toda clase de insultos inventados por él que nunca había oído antes. Desde ese punto, era admirable.

-¿POR QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS OBSERVANDOME HACE DIEZ MINUTOS? – Giró su cabeza y apoyó su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá para verme.

-¿Qué problema hay que yo quiera ver esos programas mierdosos, eh? – Asomé medio cuerpo desde el marco de la puerta para que pudiera ver mi expresión de enojo.

Él, en cambio, guardo silencio y apartó la mirada, junto con un sonido de queja proveniente de sus cuerdas vocales, reagrupándose para seguir viendo la televisión.

Como ya no aguantaba más ver esa escoria de programa, fui a ver si los ositos habían absorbido **El Elixir**.

Wow, que bien sonaba ese nombre. Le daba un toque de "épico" y "misterioso".

Bueno, siguiendo con el tema, agarre el recipiente con los ositos rellenos del **Elixir** y me dirigí hacía el living lo más normal que pude, sin reírme maliciosamente en el intento.

Me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá y Karkat me miró nuevamente con desprecio, pero se dirigió a mí con un tono más calmado.

-Y ahora… - Miró el recipiente y frunció el ceño. - ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada. – Conteste burlonamente. – Simplemente traje algunos de esos ositos que tanto te gustan, ¡aunque pienso que deberías dejarlos porque te harán caries! – Coloque el recipiente a su lado.

-Si tanto crees que me harán caries, ¡¿PARA QUÉ COÑO LOS TRAES, EH?! – Rechinó los dientes.

-Yo que sé, ¡no había nada más para comer de postre! – Me senté junto al recipiente, el cual nos separaba a ambos.

Bufó, pero enseguida empezó a devorar los ositos.

Al parecer, no se daba cuenta de que eran unos ositos sumamente alcohólicos que habían absorbido de todo un poco.

**-…-**

A los pocos minutos de que había comido el 80% de los ositos con **El Elixir**, ya se encontraba como en un estado de borrachera indiscutible.

Su mirada se había tornado más cansada de lo común y no irradiaba odio como antes. Sus palabras eran alargadas y a veces, entrecortadas.

-¡Hey, Karkat, no te caigas! – Lo sostuve para que no cayera de cabeza hacía el suelo.

-Dejameee, est-estúpido con... Con ojos… - Enderezo su espalda y tomo con ambas manos mi rostro – Con ojos azules hermosos…

Me quede en un estado confuso, mirándole fijamente mientras que él hacía lo mismo.

¡¿Qué diablos acababa de decir Karkat?!

No sabía si pensar que era producto del alcohol o si lo decía porque lo estaba sintiendo verdaderamente. No tenía idea si él siempre había pensado que mis ojos eran hermosos pero que nunca se había animado a decírmelo cara a cara como ahora.

Pero, como idiota que soy, acabe sonrojándome por el cumplido que me acababa de hacer.

-G-Gracias… - Alcancé a decir mientras que tomaba sus manos. Estaban cálidas, aunque seguramente era así por el alcohol pero qué más daba, eran reconfortantes…

**QUÉ-DIABLOS-ESTABA-HACIENDO.**

Aparte mis manos rápidamente y mi sonrojo se aumento cien veces más. Estaba aprovechándome en parte de que él estaba borracho (lo cual pocas veces paso desde una noche buena hace mucho tiempo) y eso me hacía sentir fatal y confuso.

Él verdaderamente estaba empezando a declarar su amor para mí inconscientemente.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, volvió a tomar la palabra.

**PoV Karkat**

No entendía que carajo me estaba pasando. Todo estaba confuso y veía borroso, pero sin embargo me sentía mejor que nunca, con más seguridad en mí mismo y estaba dispuesto a decir a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía por John. Desde amistad hasta amor.

Me sentía sudoroso, como si tuviera fiebre, pero todo era ignorado por un sentimiento de felicidad absoluta.

-J-John… - Me levante tambaleante, pensando que podría seguir de pie. – Yo… - Caí desparramado encima del chico de ojos azules como el mar, los cuáles podían hacerme callar cuando quisieran. – Te amo… - Me aferre a su cuello con mis brazos. No quería que me apartara nuevamente como antes.

Mi parte consciente sabía muy bien que John podría llegar a rechazarme, pero mi parte tonta, o mejor dicho inconsciente me decía que lo haga sin temor a los resultados.

-T-T-Tú me haces sentir… - La oración fue cortada una vez más, pero está vez por mis lágrimas. - … Sumamente f-feliz…

-Oye, Karkat… ¡N-No es correcto que hables así! – Quito mis brazos que estaban alrededor de su cuello. Hice una mueca de tristeza rozando lo infantil. – E-Espera, ¡tampoco te pongas a llorar! – Rompí en un llanto inconsolable mientras que estaba sentado en sus pantorrillas.

Entre las lágrimas que tapaban mi visión, pude ver como John se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y buscaba alguna alternativa para calmarme, como si fuera un niño que quiere comer o algo parecido.

Todo hasta que sentí dos manos que rodeaban mi cabeza y unos labios que me besaban.

**PoV John**

_Mierda, mierda, ¡no para de llorar!_

Empecé a mirar a mis alrededores para lograr encontrar algo que lo calmará de una vez. Parecía que el volumen de sus cuerdas vocales estaban al mínimo pero que podrían llegar a más, y ninguno de mis vecinos desearía eso.

Aunque, me parecía tierno ver a un Karkat llorón. Esos pómulos enrojecidos mojados por sus lágrimas me parecían muy achuchables…

**OTRA VEZ ESTABA PENSANDO COSAS EXTRAÑAS.**

Pero esta vez me sentía muy atraído. Siempre había añorado verlo llorar y calmar sus penas con un abrazo o un… Beso.

¡Ahí estaba la solución! Un beso seguro calmaría su llanto ruidoso, como si lo estuviera alimentando siendo un bebé o algo parecido.

Con mi pulgar seque su rostro y empecé a callarlo poco a poco, luego tome su cabeza y le bese accidentalmente cerca de los labios, cuando en realidad quería hacerlo en su mejilla.

Me quede quieto, sin decir absolutamente nada mientras que lo observaba a través de mis gafas. Ya había vuelto a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez me miraba desconcertado y con la boca media abierta.

Acarició una de mis manos que aún se posaba sobre una parte lateral de su cráneo y dijo entre algunas lágrimas, pero esta vez, de felicidad:

-John… - Se aferró a mi mano con una sonrisa y luego se acerco a mi rostro, terminando en un beso corto y casi sin contacto. Al parecer estaba algo tímido.

Nos mantuvimos a 5 centímetros de distancia, intercambiando sonrisas. Su aliento olía a vodka, pero bien sabía yo el por qué de ello.

Agarré su nuca y lo acerque violentamente hacía mis labios. No aguantaba más tenerlo y no poder aprovecharlo. Sabía que el día de mañana volvería a ser el Karkat sin una gota de alcohol encima, gruñón y frío.

Su cuerpo se movía frenéticamente contra el mío hasta que ambos nos quedamos sin aire y finalmente se separo de mí, apoyando sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón y quedando sentado a la altura de mi pelvis, mientras que se movía hacía los costados con su cadera, queriendo que la temperatura suba.

-Hey, John… - Dijo de una forma sensual, imitando a una prostituta que te quiere ofrecer servicios en la vía peatonal. - ¿Quieres… - Agarro el cuello de mi camisa y empezó a desabrochar los botones. - … _Hacerlo_ conmigo? – Sonrió con los parpados caídos mientras que yo hacía lo mismo.

En ese momento, entendí lo que era capaz de hacer el alcohol en Karkat, pero me agradaba más **este** Karkat que el otro.

Acepte su petición tirándolo contra el sofá y comenzando a hacer lo mismo con su ropa. Claro, sin separar nuestros labios ni un segundo.

**-…-**

Ambos estábamos por llegar al "ambiente", y una vez que llegamos nos separamos, quedando yo encima de él.

Jadeábamos mucho, al parecer él no tenía experiencia alguna, y agradecía que así fuera porque yo quería ser el primero desde hace mucho.

Creo que cuando mi corazón se tranquilizo, me deje arrullar por unas caricias que me daba en el cabello, y finalmente me dormí.

**-…-**

**PoV Karkat**

_ ¿Qué… Qué tengo encima de mí? _ Me pregunté al sentir un gran peso encima de mi cuerpo. Estaba aún oscuro, pero algunos rayos de luz se asomaban entre las cortinas negras que adornaban el living.

La cabeza me estaba matando, por lo cual empecé a entender por qué no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior. Ni siquiera recordaba que día era.

Tenía una manta encima que me impedía ver, pero mis temores se hicieron realidad al escuchar un sonoro ronquido proveniente del que estaba encima de mí.

Verdaderamente me alarme por tal hecho, y con una patada aparte a lo que sea que estaba torturando mis pulmones.

-¡HEY! ... – Abrí los ojos como platos al ver a Egbert tirado en el suelo, semi-desnudo. - ¿QUÉ COÑO HACÍAS ENCIMA DE MÍ? – Mire mi cuerpo. Estaba desnudo, por lo cual rápidamente tape con la manta a "mis partes" intimas.

Egbert, algo somnoliento, levanto su cabeza de la alfombra y me miro de la misma manera como lo estaba mirando yo.

-Uh, eh, Karkat… - Se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, pero luego se puso de pie. – Creo que me quede dormido mientras mirábamos una película…

De repente me dio un dolor fuertísimo en la cabeza, más fuerte que antes. Pero esto dio a conocer mis recuerdos de Noche Buena, donde comía los ositos y que luego Egbert me besaba.

Gruñí, cerré los ojos y me agarre con ambas manos la cabeza.

-¡K-Karkat!.. –Se arrodillo para ver mi rostro.

Abrí mis parpados y lo mire a los ojos. Ellos irradiaban preocupación y culpa innecesaria que debían ser calladas.

Acto seguido extendí mis brazos para abrazarlo.

-Egbert… - Le susurré. – Esto puede sonar como esas películas ñoñas que yo veo, pero… - Me aferre más a su cuello. – Me haces sentir muy feliz.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban, y con un beso en la mejilla arrasó con mi dolor y angustia.

Ahora sabía que alguien me quería, más allá de lo insoportable que era.


End file.
